Suspicious Demons and Scared Slayers
by Adam Brodys Girl
Summary: Buffy discovers a part of Faith's past that she may not be able to handle. Chapter 2 is up, so get out there and R&R...Please?
1. Secrets of the Past Unveiled

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please R&R. Constructive criticism only, please. I know it's a tough world out there, but I need my inspiration to keep writing! I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery, praying she wouldn't come across Faith. Faith wasn't exactly the person she wanted to see; she had destroyed her relationship with Angel and almost took her mother away from her. She knew she could always count on Faith to spoil her evening. So in about five minutes, Faith showed up.  
Buffy hid behind a bush so she wouldn't have to confront her. But instead Buffy heard something that would be much to her advantage. Faith came up to a demon from behind, but before she could put her knife in his back, he turned around and caused Faith to drop her favorite dandy dagger from the mayor almost instantly. "Wha.what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."  
"Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you? But I somehow manage to stand here before you, after my long recovery in a hospital. I have been called upon by your 'boss' to perform a very important task. Now, I would suggest you leave before I pick up that knife and use it to kill you myself," the demon replied.  
"One more thing.why are you here? What is this 'task' the boss asked you to do?" Faith asked, sounding very frightened.  
"Well, this may sound very childish, I suppose. But.that is for me to know, and for you to find out. Now run, before I do something you will deeply regret."  
The demon slowly reached down for the dagger, but before he could even touch it's sharp and new blade, Faith was no where to be seen. He let out a laugh that scared Buffy to her very soul.  
  
* * *  
Buffy walked into the Library. Xander was there by himself, and Willow sat hand-in-hand with Oz. Giles was there, so they had obviously been called to a meeting. Cordelia was no where to be seen, which could be expected after what Xander did to her, even though it had been some time since then.  
Buffy slowly walked in with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a frozen expression on her face, like someone had just died before her very eyes. Giles looked concerned-it was never good news to see a slayer scared.  
"So Buffy, what is this urgent news you speak of?" Giles asked with deep concern.  
"Last night I saw Faith. In the cemetery. And there was this scary guy there.don't know who he was. But I do know that he was trouble. He threatened to kill Faith with her own dagger. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to see. Especially since Faith somehow knows this guy, like he was something from her past she's tried to forget, but never can. Giles, I'm scared."  
Giles didn't know what he could say that would make his slayer feel just a little happier. Faith wasn't exactly a perfect little angel. Any demon she knows must mean trouble. And knowing Faith, it was big trouble, as it always was with her.  
After seeing the blank faces on all her friends, Buffy decided to speak up once again. "Giles, you're not saying anything. I'm scared, and you have nothing to say? You must have thoughts. Share. Please." 


	2. New Discoveries

Here's Chapter two. Remember this is still only my second chapter of fanfic, so please R&R.  
  
I would like to take this moment to thank Rachel for helping me and Rooney for being there when I was frustrated about my fanfic. I must also thank Amanda for being the first Buffy freak like me that I met at my school.  
  
At the mayor's office...  
Faith gave the mayor the third degree about the demon. "I thought I killed him. And he insists that you called on him. Why? You tryin' to kill me, or something?"  
The mayor attempted to laugh this off. As he was in his uproar, he managed to squeeze out a few words, "Of course not. Now, why would I want to kill you?" He gets no reply from Faith, so he decides to continue. "Really now. I've never even met this guy before. I don't do well with slimy demons. They're just full of germs. You never know where they've been. But really. Don't you worry your pretty little head off. You are perfectly safe as long as I'm around."  
"Okay, boss, but this guy still creeps me out. I could have sworn I killed him. I stood on top of his lifeless body for...it must have been thirty minutes," Faith said, her face full of true fear, which was rare for her.  
"Whatever he's here for, we'll work it out. You just may have to kill someone..."  
With that, Faith managed to let out a sincere smile.  
  
Back at the library...  
"Giles? I asked you a question. If you're not going to say anything, I'm just going to leave," Buffy said, with some hopes of getting Giles to say something. She was in no luck, so she got up, and left the library.  
Buffy's destination was Angel's place. Even though they weren't together, she could always somehow find comfort in Angel. As she approached Angel's mansion, she slowed her pace to gather her thoughts. She may have found comfort in Angel, but she was not comfortable with talking to him about Faith.  
She took a deep breath, and approached Angel's place. She was about to step inside, when she noticed an all-too familiar face. Faith was there, probably trying to seduce Angel, or something. Something like this has happened before, Buffy thought to herself. Maybe I should stay here to see how it goes down.  
Buffy sat there for a long time, just waiting for Faith to act like the slut she was. Nothing happened, and since she couldn't hear anything, she ran into Angel's place and did the first thing she could think of. She decked Faith right in the mouth. Before Buffy could make another move, Angel softly put his arm in front of her. This comforted her more than she ever expected it to, so she calmed down and listened to what Angel had to say.  
"This isn't the appropriate time for that, Buffy. Faith needs our help," Angel explained.  
"Does she need our help, or does she need us to go fall into some trap where we all die?..." Buffy pulled Angel off into a corner and began to speak softly, so that Faith couldn't hear. "Angel, you know this is some trap. You can't really believe her, can you?" Buffy shot Faith an evil glare, only to be returned to her by Faith.  
"I believe that she's in trouble. She may not be completely honest, but she still needs our help. Even if she is setting some trap. Believe me...I know what I'm doing," Angel said in attempt to reassure Buffy.  
"Angel, you have too much faith in people," Buffy said with a smile that expressed her admiration for Angel. She then turned to Faith and said, partly to Faith, and partly to Angel, "So what do you need?"  
"There's this demon in town who..."  
"Who you thought you killed," Buffy finished for Faith, as she already knew. "I was in the cemetery when you saw him. What do you need from us?"  
"I need to find out why he is here. I think he's here to kill me. Maybe I'm just crazy, but I think he's working with the mayor, and the only common interest they share, as far as I know, is me," Faith said.  
"Find out as much as you can about why he'd be here. I'll go back to the library and see if I can get anything out of Giles. Go now, and I'll meet you in the cemetery later," Buffy said, as she was pushing Faith out the door.  
Once Faith was gone, silence fell in Angel's massive house. Buffy knew Faith really was in trouble because that demon was not exactly the type of thing a girl would dream about. She managed to slowly move toward Angel's door and head toward the library. "What are you doing?" Angel asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
"I have to go to the library, see if Giles will talk to me," Buffy replied.  
"Giles isn't speaking to you?"  
"He wouldn't say anything to me when I told him about the demon. I know there's something he's not telling me, and I'm beginning to think I don't want to know what it is. But I better go now, it's getting late."  
"Okay...I'll see you later, Buffy," Angel replied, as sorrow began to overcome him because his lover was leaving."  
"Bye, Angel."  
  
Buffy found herself walking back to the library. Before she got there, she saw Willow walking down the hall. "What are you still doing here, Will?" Buffy asked.  
"Oh, ah...we've been...we've been researching. But...you should go see Giles before I say anything else."  
"Will, what's going on? You sound spooked," Buffy replied, genuinely scared.  
"Just go find Giles. I can't explain." And with that, Buffy continued to head toward the library, angry at her best friend.  
When Buffy walked into the library, she found Giles in his office going through a stack of unorganized ancient documents. "What's going on Giles?"  
"Oh, Buffy, it's you. You may want to sit down for this...The demon we're looking for is called the Grarg Demon. He is an extremely powerful demon that is almost impossible to destroy. The bad news is that there's only one way to kill this demon," Giles explained.  
"What is it? Tell me now, and I'll go kick his demon ass," Buffy rushed Giles.  
"Well, it may be impossible for you to...Buffy, the demon can only be killed by the blood of a slayer," Giles continued.  
"What do you mean, exactly?" Buffy asked with an expression of confusion and concern on her face.  
"Well, the demon put a curse upon himself hundreds of years ago so that he could seek his revenge upon any slayer that came upon him. He can only be killed if a slayer's blood is drained over his body. There's nothing we can do."  
Buffy had nothing left to say to Giles, so she walked out of the library. She said nothing to Willow, who was coming into the library as she left. She walked down the streets of Sunnydale, feeling more and more depressed, thinking about all the people in town who were so happy and clueless about the hellmouth below their feet. The weather was getting cold, sending a chill across Buffy's body because she decided not to wear a sweater that day. But Buffy kept walking, because there was no where she felt like going. She didn't even want to talk to Angel at the moment.  
As Buffy turned down a dark alleyway, she heard voices in a warehouse with no lights. One was obviously the deep voice of the Grarg Demon she saw in the cemetery. The other was heavily accented. Buffy thought she had heard the voice before, but she couldn't quite figure it out, so she stepped onto a trashcan to see if she could recognize any faces. Buffy moved her foot up too fast and lost her balance. She suddenly found herself falling to the floor, and before she could do anything to save herself, she hit the ground and lost consciousness. 


End file.
